A-Z of Prince of Tennis
by beffypoo
Summary: Eiji fighting to live life to the fullest no matter how bad things get. Can he survive his home? Will he stay partners with Oishi? Or will the pain in his life become to much for him to handle. Disclaimer: I do not own any Prince of Tennis. Only thing i own is the characters that I make up and the events that I create.
1. A is for Always

A is for Always

Eiji has always had that easy-go-luck attitude when people was around. No matter what life threw him he always put on the happy face that he learn to make believable. No one really knew what was he was really feeling, except for his doubles partner Oishi. They were always together by each others side. When things would get hard for Eiji ate home, Oishi would spirit him away to say at his house. Eiji knew that he could count on Oishi for anything, but he would never ask Oishi to save him for good. The pain that was always waiting for him when he got back was something that he didn't was to dirty Oishi with. To Eiji, Oishi was always shine brightly for him. Therefor, he wouldn't relies on him all the time. This time he would protect Oishi, So that Oishi could always shine bright.

"Eiji! Are you alright?" Oishi asked when he saw that Eiji's smiling face was fake.

Smiling, Eiji responded, "ya, I'm fine."

Looking at his best friend, and doubles partner, Oishi knew he had lied. Taking his friends wrist, Oishi dragged him off to the empty club room. "Eiji tell me what's wrong! Why are you always putting on that fake smile?" Oishi asked as he took his friends hands.

"Nothing wrong really," Eiji said as he looked at the ground. He couldn't even look in his friends eyes.

Gathering his friend in his arms, he whispered, "go ahead and cry. It's okay no one would blame you."

Like always, Eiji buried his face in his friend's shirt, and, letting go, Eiji cried like he has never cried before.

"Oishi, why does it always turn out like this. Why can't they see me as a person and not a stress reliever?" Eiji cried into Oishi's shirt.

Stroking Eiji's back, he only whispered, "I don't know. No one can ever know. Do yo want to talk about it?"

"The violence gotten worse. Mother won't stop him anymore. It hurts Oishi! Why does it always hurt?"

Oishi, not knowing what to say, sat there rubbing Eiji's back, hoping that Eiji would survive this abuse somehow.


	2. B is for Bonds

B is for Bonds

The bond between Eiji and Oishi was a very strong one. This bond would be the link to keep Eiji to this world. The bond gave him the strength to endure the pain that his step-father inflicted on him ever night. His mother tried to stop him, but over time the bond between mother and child wasn't able to over come the love she had for her new husband. Eiji was alone in the family now, because his siblings didn't know what truly going on. The knew that their step-father would hit him once in awhile, but they didn't know it was every night that this happen.

"EIJI! GET IN HERE NOW! YOUR NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS PIECE OF FLESH!" the step-father yelled out of the room. It was a normal thing for him to be drunk every night and tonight wasn't any different.

Eiji, knowing that it would be far worse if he did come when he was call, entered the room and said, "yes?"

Turning around, the step-father pointed to the ground in front of him and waited. Eiji slowly walked to the spot and stood looking down at the ground. The blow came out of nowhere, snapping Eiji's head back, knocking him to the ground.

"Oishi! Please be at school tomorrow." Eiji thought to himself. The blows again and again. When it seemed like there would be no end to the blows, the step-father grunted and walked away, leaving a horribly beaten Eiji limp on the ground. Eiji didn't know how long he laid there. All he could think about was his friend wait from him at school tomorrow.

Eiji's battered body shock violently as he sobs became more and more uncontrollable. He was crying to loud to he the front do bang open. Oishi slammed the door open and entered the hallway that led to the living room. Quickly making his way into the living room, Oishi's eye fell on his limp partners body. Rushing to Eiji's side, Oishi gently rolled him on his side. "Eiji! Look at me! Eiji!" Oishi pleaded as he gently placed his hand on the side of Eiji's face that didn't have blood running down it.

Eiji sucked a painful breath before he moaned and opened his eyes. "Oi...shi?" Eiji said as he looked at his doubles partner half opened eyes.

"Yes, I'm here. I here to save you." Oishi said as tear fell down his face.

Eiji tried to smile, but ended up whimpering in pain. "I knew you would come to save me." Eiji said as his eyes drifted closed.


	3. C is for Choice

C is for Choice

Eiji laid still on the hospital bed, trying not to movie to much. Oishi was sleeping on the edge of the bed, with his head on his arms. Eiji didn't want to wake him up. By the looks of it Oishi must have stayed by his side the Whole night. Oishi whimpered in his sleep, showing that he was having a upsetting dream.

Slowly rubbing Oishi's back, Eiji whispered, "It's okay. There is no reason to be scared. I'm right here." It was painful to movie, but his friend need to feel like it would be okay. After a bit, Oishi groaned and sat up. Rubbing his eyes, Oishi looked up at Eiji's open eyes.

"Eiji!" Oishi cried as he hugged him.

Hugging him back, Eiji cried out, "Thank you! You saved me. I thought I wasn't going to make it to see another day."

"Eiji, we need to talk." Oishi said as he sat back in his chair.

Eiji shifted his child like eyes to look at his friends face. "What is it Oishi?" He asked.

"You have a choice, so don't feel like you don't. Eiji, you can either return home or live with me and my family." Oishi said as he looked at his tennis partner and friend in the eyes.

Eiji turned his head way as tears slowly trickled down his face. The tears became sobs as Eiji buried his face in his hands. "Eiji..." Oishi whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oishi... I want the pain to stop. I won't go back. Don't make me go back." Eiji sobbed out.

Taking Eiji in his arms, Oishi whispered, "I will never make you go back, if you don't want to."

"Thank you." Eiji whimpered out. Later that day, Oishi and his family took Eiji to his home to get his things. They were loading the last of Eiji's things when his step-father stormed in.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Eiji's step-father roared.

Handing the box he was carrying to Oishi, Eiji looked his step-father in the eyes and said, "I moving out. I'm tired of the nightly beatings. I'm tired of being afraid that I won't live to see another day. I was given a choice, and I took it!" once he finished talking, he turned around and left, without looking back.


	4. D is for Determination

D is for Determination

It didn't take Eiji long to unpack his things, seeing as he only had a few things to his name. Eiji hadn't been paying attention when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"DON'T HURT ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Eiji screamed and jerked away.

Oishi watched as his friend hid in the corner of their room. Slowly, making his way to his friend, he knelt in front of him. Taking Eiji's hands away from his head, Oishi spoke in a low, gentle voice, "Eiji it's okay. I'm sorry. I thought you heard me calling your name. Eiji are you okay?"

"Ya, Oishi. I'm sorry for acting like that. I guess that I'm still jumpy." Eiji said as he wiped his face off.

Oishi nodded his head as he answered, "It's okay. It'll take time to heal."

"Hey Oishi! I've decided to fight against this fear." Eiji said as determination entered his face.

Smiling, Oishi stood up, offering his hand as he said, "You better! Don't forget that we all are here for you."

There was a knock on the bedroom door causing Eiji to whimper a little before he called out, "yes."

The door opened to reveal the whole tennis team standing outside the door. "Like Oishi said. We all will be here for you. Don't feel like your alone in this. We feel your pain too. To see our friend becoming less and less like his true self. Did you think that you could hide something like this." Fuji said.

"Thank you all," Eiji said as he happily cried.


	5. E is for Enough

E is for Enough

Eiji starred as his friends and teammates entered. Slowly a smile spread across his face. Knowing that his friends was there for him was enough for him.

"Hey I know! Let's go and play some tennis!" Momo yelled out.

Eiji quickly dug out his tennis gear from behind the empty boxes. "Okay, I'm ready!" Eiji chimed.

The group laugh as they walked out and headed to Ryoma's house because he had a tennis court behind it. They played a few rounds of tennis, before Eiji decided it would be best to sit out for a bit. Taking the spot next to Fuji, Eiji sighed tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked him.

Eiji shifted uneasily before answering, "Fuji, it's hard to move around. I'm still soar from what my step-father did."

"He can't hurt you anymore. So try to relax, and have some fun." Fuji said as he went for Eiji's ticklish spot, that was located behind Eiji's ear.

Squirming, Eiji squealed, "Okay, Okay! Enough! I'll do what you said. Just stop tickling me!" Eiji jumped up and ran back to the tennis court as Fuji followed.

_"Yes they will be enough for me."_ Eiji thought to himself as they continued to play until dark.


	6. F is for Forgotten

F is for Forgotten

~Two Months Later~

Eiji woke up extremely happy this morning because it was a special day for him. On this day, sixteen years ago his mom brought him into this world. Today was his birthday.

Looking at the clock, Eiji realized that they would be late for morning practice. "Hey! Oishi wake up. We're going to be late." Eiji yelled as he threw a pillow at Oishi from across the room.

The pillow sailed through the air and landed on Oishi's head, causing him to sit up. "What? What's wrong? Oishi panicky asked.

"Nothing's wrong, but we're going to be late if we don't hurry." Eiji said as he started to get ready. The pair left their home and ran all the way to tennis practice. However no matter how fast they moved, they didn't arrive until practice was started.

"Lateness will not be allowed. Run 30 laps around the courts." Tezuka declared.

As Eiji and Oishi ran their laps, Eiji thought to himself, _"Did he for get that it was my birthday? He most likely forgotten, but that's okay...right?"_

After practice, Eiji and Oishi went their own classrooms. Eiji entered his classroom, taking his seat next to Fuji. "Hey Fuji! Do you know what day it is?" Eiji asked as he sat down.

"Ya! It's Tuesday the 19th," Fuji answered as they started class.

As the day went on, Eiji's mood became more depressed and cranky. By lunch time, Eiji's mood was pasted the point of no return. Having decided to skip the rest of school and afternoon practice, Eiji gathered his things and left school. Eiji, wanting a quiet place to cry, made his way to the park. Eiji, a few years back, had found a very small clearing in the woods that was next to the park. Making sure that no one was watching, he quickly slipped into the woods and found his clearing once more. The air was cool, and the sun was warm. Eiji laid down in the grass and closed his eyes.

"Why didn't they remember that it was my birthday? Even Oishi didn't say anything." Eiji whispered to himself. Sadness over whelmed his heart, causing tears to slowly trickle down the sides of his face. Crying silently, Eiji fell into a light doze.

~Back at School~

~After School~

"Hey Fuji! When is Eiji coming again?" Oishi asked as Fuji walked into a classroom that had been remodeled, fitting for a birthday party.

"We have a problem." Fuji said with a worried face.

Stopping what he was doing, Momo looked at Fuji and asked, "What problem?"

"Yes I want to know what the problem is too." the captain said.

Opening his eyes, Fuji stated, "He didn't come back to class after lunch, and he didn't seem to have his normal happy personality."

"Okay this is what we will do. Oishi, you know him the best, so I want you to find him and drag him back here. The rest of us will finish this up." the captain said.

Oishi nodded and rushed out. He first called home to see if Eiji went home, but his mother said that he hasn't. After calling home, he quickly made his way to the container that they enjoy sitting on and talking. However, Eiji wasn't their either. Oishi was beginning to worry even worse then before, but then it hit him. The clearing that they stumbled through the woods when they were kids. Oishi quickly made his way to the clearing. In the middle of the clearing, Oishi found Eiji sleeping on his side. Looking at his face, Oishi could see that he has been crying.

Gently touching Eiji on the shoulder, Oishi spoke, "Eiji come on it's time to wake up. We're going to be late if you don't wake up."

"Oishi? What are you doing here?" Eiji asked as he rubbed his face.

Sitting next to him Oishi answered, "Captain sent me to find you. We have a meeting to go to. Come on." Oishi stood up and offered Eiji a hand up.

However, Eiji rolled away from Oishi. Facing away from Oishi, Eiji replied, "I'm not coming. I'll just run the laps in the morning. Please just leave me alone."

Oishi starred at Eiji's back in surprise. As he starred at Eiji, Oishi could see Eiji was trying to hold back his sobs. Oishi lend over Eiji, grabbing his arm, and pulled him up on to his feet.

"Hey! I told you to leave me alone!" Eiji all but screamed in protest.

Oishi pulled him along as he started away from the clearing. "I'm not going to lie to the captain for you. You are coming with me one way or another. Now wipe your face. You won't live it down if Momo sees you crying." Oishi responded. The pair made their way back to the school as Eiji calmed his crying and cleaned his face. They made their way up the stairs to the room that the meeting was suppose to be in. Eiji opened the door and jumped in surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the tennis team yelled at once.

Oishi joined the rest of the team as they starred at Eiji, waiting for a reaction. Tears slowly filled Eiji's face as he flung his arms around Oishi's neck.

"Hey why the tears?" Fuji said as he patted Eiji on the head.

Eiji spoke as he kept his face buried in Oishi's chest, "I thought my friends forgotten my birthday."

"Did you really think we would forget your birthday?" Oishi asked as he patted Eiji on the back.

Sniffling, Eiji whispered, "Ya because no one told me happy birthday until now."

"Well we didn't as you can see. However, since it took you forever to get here, I get to keep you presents." Fuji stated as he smiled.

Smiling, Eiji shot back, "in your wildest dreams" as he stuck his tongue out at Fuji, causing everyone to laugh loudly.


	7. Attention!

**Attention!**

**Do to the heavy amount of papers due these last two week, I haven't been able to up date any of my works. I'm sorry, I will try to have an update by this weekend. However, depending on how my eye doctor's appointment goes, it may be next weekend that I get to update anything. I promises do try my hardest to get something up. Thank you for being patient with me.**

**Thanks!**


	8. G is for golden pair

G is for Golden Pair

Eiji and Oishi walked on to the court together. This was suppose to be just a practice match between Momo + the snake and the golden pair. However, Inui brought his special mix for the losers to drink. Both pairs looked at each other, before beginning the match. The match was tough from the start. Eiji, trying his best, played his heart out. The golden pair made the perfect team. Knowing each others moves, weakness, and strengths, together they fought to win their match.

**A/N: Sorry this one is so short. I came to a dead end. The other ones should be longer.**


	9. H is for how

H is for How

'How could this happen? We just won our match, and we were happy, but then something happened.' Eiji thought as he ran down the street away from Oishi. Eiji wasn't looking at where he was running. Once he finally finished running, he noticed that he had turned down his street and now was standing in front of his house. To his left there was a movement. Looking that way, Eiji was grabbed by a male hand. Eiji, startled, looked up into his step-father's face.

The step-father had a nasty evil grin on his face. He dragged Eiji into the empty house and down into the basement. "You know they left me after you left. It's your fault that I was alone, but now I have you." He said as he shoved him to the ground.

"It's your fault for causing me to do this." The ex-step-father said as he pinned Eiji down with his body.

Fearful of what's going to happened, Eiji begged, "Don't do this please! Please don't!" Tears started to fall down his face. The man smiled demonically.

~To be Continue~


	10. I is for innocence

I is for Innocence

The man that set on top of Eiji became a complete stranger to Eiji. He wasn't his ex-step-father anymore. He is now his kidnapper. The guy's smile grew wider as he tied Eiji's hands to the leg of a heavy duty metal work bench. The man worked his way down Eiji's body. He quickly stripped him of his shoes and socks.

"Please don't. I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Eiji begged as the man stripped him of his pants. Eiji whimpered as his bare lower half his the cold basement floor.

The man forced himself out of his pants and between Eiji's legs. He didn't take time to prepare him. The man roughly shoved himself into Eiji, making the smaller boy scream in pain, and wither under him. With a grunt of pleasure, the man thrust into Eiji repeatedly.

'When will it stop? It hurts!' Eiji thought to himself. As the man continue to thrust into him, Eiji could feel something warm and thick pooling around his butt. The man's thrust became more forceful as he came moaning in Eiji's butt.

Laughing, the man pulled himself out of Eiji as he spoke, "That was quite pleasing for me. Welcome home pet." the man stood up and kicked Eiji in the side as he left.

Eiji laid there and sobbed. He sobbed so loud that the man put on music so that the neighbors couldn't hear him.

"Oishi I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I got upset. I'm sorry that I didn't have enough courage to tell you that I like you." Eiji thought to himself. "Oishi I'm sorry that I couldn't save my innocence for you." that was Eiji's last thought before he passed out.


End file.
